For You I Will
by jommyrocks
Summary: Jake have up on Romania. Miley gave up on Jake. He'll do anything to get her back and it just might work.


**This is my first Hannah Montana fic though I have written four other fics in different categories. This is a one-shot songfic in Jake's point of view to Teddy Geiger's song, For You I Will. I may extend this into a story if I get enough reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. This is a Miley/Jake ship so if you don't like don't read. And no matter how much i would like to i do not own Hannah Montana or Teddy Geiger or his songs. If i did i wouldn't be writing this story i would be writing it into the script. Here goes.**

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

I decided not to take that movie part in the end, after I'd flown all the way to Romania I realised it wasn't the kind of part that I wanted. I didn't want to be second to Frankie Muniz. I didn't want to have to work in a country like Romania where everyone treated me like some American diva. But then I couldn't really argue with them, because that was me. But most of all, I didn't want to be away from Miley for that long. After two days in Romania I realised that it just wasn't worth it and I got on the first plane I could back.

So here I am. I'm walking home from the airport, my parents were too busy as usual, and what's the difference?

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet _

_As what I can't have_

Miley didn't want to hear any of it when i turned up at her house on the way back from the airport. But at least I tried. Maybe i shouldn't have left Romania at all, I'd be this far from getting Miley back still and I'd hopefully have a really good movie coming out.

I'm in school now and she has just ignored me in the corridor. Lilly gave me the usual 'Sup?' but Miley just dragged her on before i even had a chance to talk to her. I still looked in her eyes and there was a hint that she felt something for me, but then I'm a guy so i could be reading the signs all wrong. But I think that she does love me, yes love, because I love her.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_

I'm sitting behind her now in math, I keep trying desperately to get her attention but it doesn't seem to be working, she's doing everything that she can to keep from talking to me. Thankfully it's Friday today though, I need the weekend to think before i see her again in school next week. I can't stop thinking about her and the way she moves, the way her hair blows in the wind and the way she self-consciously rakes her fingers through her hair.

'Hey Jake are you going to the party tonight?' Lilly asked me tentatively. Miley shot her a look that could kill, but I was glad that she had reminded me about the party, I had totally forgotten. I had only found out about it today, obviously as soon as Becca had seen me she had practically jumped me to tell me that she was having a pool party tonight. I told Lilly that i was going and she turned around again and I knew she was about to be chastised by Miley for even looking at me, but i was thankful that she was talking to me at all, Miley didn't even think i was worth the trouble obviously.

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you _

_What I feel about you._

I'm pretty sure that Miley will be there if Lilly is, and I am not aware that she is dating anyone so hopefully I will be able to get a word in with her, I really want us to be able to talk again. I think that she is worried that I don't care for her like I say that I do, I mean in her defence I was prepared to leave her and go to Romania for four months, so she has reason to hate me, but anyway the bell has just gone so I can get out of first period. It's gonna be a long day.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_And cannon ball into the water_

I guess that i just have to tell her.

Come straight out with it.

Let her know that I love her.

Prove to her that I love her.

I just have to take that dive straight into the deep end, and I am going to do it tonight, at Becca's party. At least then I'll know that I have tried and that even if she tells me that I mean nothing to her she will know exactly what she means to me.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

She looks so amazing today. She is sitting behind me in Spanish and i can tell that she has noticed that I keep looking at her. I am being so obvious, but I can't help myself. I can't help but worry that she'll make me look like a fool, but she's worth it. i just had to turn around and sneak another look at her and I just got a full blast of the death glare that she gave Lilly when she asked me about the party in Math. Lilly wasn't in this class and neither was Oliver. I kept hoping that she'd come and sit by me but instead she went and sat with a boy called Mike, and they're holding hands.

Now i know that I am going to make a fool of myself when I tell her how I feel about her at the party but there's something that's compelling me to do it so i suppose that I'll go ahead no matter how much trouble it will cause for her and Mike, I really don't care, well i care to much but that is beside the point.

_Forgive me if I stutter From all of the clutter in my head _

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes Like a water bed_

Finally the class has ended, Seniorita can be so boring all the time. I never used to have so much of a problem with Spanish but she was just the most monotonous teacher that had ever taught me and I almost couldn't stand to be in any of her lessons.

'Jake!.' I heard Miley's voice shout and I was silently ecstatic and I turned around only to have her scowling face meet my smiling one. 'What the hell were you staring at that whole lesson?'

'I..uh..well..I..' I managed to force out, she made me feel so nervous yet so excited.

'You know what?' she shot back. 'If you aren't going to give me a proper answer then i guess i can go and find Mike.'

I watched helplessly as she stalked away and threw herself into Mike's arms. Although I sware when he leant down to kiss her she pulled away, but then again she hates PDA so I guess that's a no go right. I just couldn't think of anything to say to her, it was like my mind just wen't completelt blank and I lost myself in her eyes. Cheesy right? But true!

_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways a thousand times, _

_No more camouflage I want to be exposed, _

_And not be afraid to fall._

As i walked past her in the hallway at the end of the day I really wanted to be able to call out to her and to talk to her, but she just carried on walking as if I wasn't there. It was like she had never seen me before and I was some kind of stranger that she didn't even need to bother to speak to. I just wish that I could shout out at the top of my voice that I am totally in love with her and that there's nothing that is ever going to change that, and the fact that she is going out with Mike does absolutely nothing to change my feelings although i know that it should. I just wish that i could stop hiding from what I want and that I had the courage to stand up for what I want and that I was able to tell everyone what I feel for her and what I want from her.

But it isn't like that.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_And cannon ball into the water _

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will_

Here it is, now is the night. Lilly and Oliver have both spoken to me but Miley is too busy cavorting around in her bikini, which i must say looks absolutely amazing on her. They have both talked to me and the party is awesome but I am just trying to find the right moment to put my plan into action, and yes it is sad but I have a plan because I don't want anything to go wrong. Well anything other than her rejecting me because I know that is probably going to happen to me anyway.

_You always want what you can't have _

_But I've got to try_

Why is it that this is always the way it goes, you always want most the one thing that is being denied you, and this is how i feel at the moment, and she's electrified i just can't stay away from her no matter how much I know that I should.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will _

_For you I will _

_For you I will_

'For you I will.' I whispered to myself, because I will. I'll do anything and the way that she just looked at me trying to sneak a look without me noticing, like I wouldn't miss a thing like that, I would guess that she knows I would do anything for her.

Lilly came up beside me and said; 'I know you would.'

'What?' I whispered shocked.

'Don't act naive Jake.' she said. 'I see the way that you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you. I'd have to be pretty damn stupid not to know that you want each other, and I know that I should be supportive of her seeing as she is my best friend, but the truth is, I'm rooting for you. I don't really like that Mike guy, he's kinda a jerk. Go for it.'

_If I could dim the lights in the mall And create a mood I would _

_Shout out your name so it echos in every room I would_

I knew that what I was about to do would draw the attention of just about everybody at the party but it is an impulse and an unwilling reaction, but one that I have to follow. It was like my Miley-sense was tingling. (Yes i watched way to much spiderman as a kid) I whipped my head around in her direction and saw that she was talking intently to Mike near the edge of the pool. Lilly's words echoed in my head 'he's kinda a jerk'. He didn't want a jerk having his hands on Miley. 'I'm rooting for you.'. Despite all of their disagreements at the 70's Dance she had realised that it was the way he looked at Miley that she wanted him to look at her, and he didn't. He would do anything to protect her and that was where his senses were tingling, this was where he had to intervene and this was his time and this was his chance. He was going to do it now. Now. Now.

_That's what I'd do, _

_T__hat's what I'd do to get through to you_

I saw Mike leaning to kiss her and this time she wasn't turning her head away from him though I could feel that she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. This is what I'm going to do to get it through, to show her.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_And cannon ball into the water_

Here it goes. Just as their lips were about to connect I threw myself at the two of them and as my aim was perfect as I had hoped it would be, I managed to secure my arms around Miley's thin waist and drag her hurtling down with me into the water and dragged her under the water as we hit it at full speed. Before I could even really contemplate that I had actually done what I had been trying to build up the confidence to do for ages at the party. I pressed my lips onto hers tenderly and to my surprise she started to kiss back despite the startled shriek that she had emitted as i sent her hurtling into the water with me. Still under the water we both obviously were starting to feel the need to replenish our lungs with oxygen so had to force our way back to the surface though I never let go of her waist and her lips stayed firmly attached to mine. It was when i really started to feel my lungs burn with the desire for oxygen and i was sure that hers were to that i finally broke the close contact that had gone on for much longer than i thought it would have.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will_

'Jake what are you...' but i pushed my lips back against hers before she could ask and I heard the whole crowd errupt into cheers, though i was sure that Mike wouldn't be too happy. Finally I felt her slip her tongue into my mouth and her arms snap around my neck. I just held onto her hips tightly and savoured the feeling of her body against mine and it was only then that I realised we were barely clothed.

_You always want what you can't have _

_But I've got to try _

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will _

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

'I love you, Miley.' I said truthfully when we finally pulled away from each other and I subconsciously braced myself for the answer she would give me. I was worried.

There was no need, I got what I shouldn't have and it was perfect.

'I love you too, Jake.'

**There it was, i hope nobody hated it. See that button that says 'Go', you should press it ... really. Shall i extend?**

**Luv Sofi**


End file.
